1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message transmission method and system and, in particular, to a method and system for transmitting a message to a terminal having no routing information such as Mobile Subscriber Integrated Services Digital Network Number (MSISDN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest in Machine Type Communication (MTC) continues to increase. Representative case is the communication between an electric power metering device equipped with a communication module and a management device of the metering device operator through a wireless communication line for exchanging data and performing maintenance task. The above exemplary case is applicable for the gas and water supply measurement. Also, it is predicted that the application of this increases to various fields.
Currently, most of the radio communication operators use Over The Air (OTA) for managing terminals and Short Message Service (SMS) for delivering data to the terminals. These methods are likely to be used for the Machine Type Communication due to the advantages in convenience and verified technical features.
However, the Machine Type Communication is characterized in that its application is directed to a plurality of devices. Depending on the field, the number of devices may be a few dozen thousands to a few million devices. To allocate Mobile Subscriber Integrated Services Digital Network Number (MSISDN) to this great number of devices for SMS transmission causes resource waste. Accordingly, it is likely for the radio communication operator to rule out the MSISDN allocation to the terminals performing the machine type communication.
However, the SMS message is routed to the recipient based on the MSISDN of the recipient by Short Message Service Centre (SMSC). In case of delivering the SMS message based on the recipient's MSISDN, however, the terminal having the MSISDN cannot received the SMS message.